The Dog, the Owl, and the Mystery
|airdate = April 15, 2018 |previousepisode = New Year, Old Monster |nextepisode = Manga Mayhem }} ''The Dog, the Owl, and the Mystery''is the fourth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise The gang rents a cabin up on a snowy mountain for a week, but a demonic snowy owl ruins their vacation! It's up to them to crack the case. Plot Atop a snowy mountain on a day with a dark cloudy grey sky, there was a massive blizzard. A man with a T-shirt and shorts was walking along. “Man, some weather report,” he said. “I was told it would be hot on Snowy Land Beach.” “This is Snowy Land Peak, not Snowy Land Beach,” said a tour guide, walking by. “Oh no,” moaned the man with the T-shirt. “I’d better go to that nice warm well-lit cabin that’s conveniently only a couple of feet away from me.” He walked off towards it. He was about to knock, when he heard some footsteps. “Uh… hello?” asked the man. A shadow was quickly darting around him. Suddenly, the ground shook as some sort of half human half snowy owl with glowing yellow eyes with no pupils landed behind him! “Oh no!” cried the man, stumbling backwards. He screamed as the owl came towards him! … The next day the Mystery Machine was driving up the snowy mountain. “The Mystery Machine isn’t doing too well,” Fred sighed. “She probably shouldn’t have made this trip.” “Like, but we convinced you with a Fred Snack,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, my own recipe!” exclaimed Scooby. “Oh, right,” said Fred. “So, I love snow for one reason,” said Daphne. “The snowy owls! They’re just so cute and fluffy!” “You’ve never seen a snowy owl in your life,” said Velma. “Well sure I have,” said Daphne. “Five minutes ago when I first learned of their existence. Moments after, I did some serious research. I’m an expert now.” “A five-minute expert?” asked Velma. “I don’t know about that.” “It’s true!” exclaimed Daphne. “Their wingspan is forty-nine to fifty-nine inches, they typically weigh up to six point six pounds, and usually around the minimum three point five pounds! In the wild, they usually live about nine and a half years, well about zero point one under a half, that is!” “Like, I wonder if that’s true,” said Shaggy. “I don’t know,” said Scooby. “Will we ever know?” asked Shaggy. “Maybe we won’t,” said Scooby. “How did you learn so much?” asked Fred. “I think she looked it up on the internet,” said Velma. “Speaking of owls, did you know barn owls-” “Live around four years?” asked Daphne. “Like, barn owls are super cool,” said Shaggy. “Not as cool as dogs,” said Scooby. “Like, of course not,” said Shaggy. “Dogs are obviously the best.” “The most intelligent creatures,” said Scooby. “With fur! Humans don’t have fur. And owls have feathers.” “Yeah, dogs are great,” said Fred. “Dogs aren’t quite as interesting to study as other animals,” said Velma. “Speaking of study, I think snow owls are the best animal!” exclaimed Daphne. “Way better than dogs!” “Better than dogs?!” Scooby exclaimed. “Like, don’t worry Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Dogs are the best!” Suddenly, the Mystery Machine made some sort of odd noise. “That’s it,” said Fred. “We walk from here.” “But, you’ll probably catch a cold,” said Velma. “Yeah, like that poor snowy owl,” said Daphne. “Yeah, like that’s gonna happen,” said Fred. “C’mon, to that cabin we rented.” Soon, the gang was in the cabin they rented. Fred was looking very sick, lying in bed. “Told you so,” said Velma. “Speaking of telling people, who wants to hear some more owl facts?” asked Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy were by the door, putting their coats on. “Like, maybe later,” said Shaggy. “We’re going sledding,” said Scooby. They walked outside and put their sled on the hill. They began to go down and cheered as they went. Suddenly, a loud screech echoed around. They suddenly began to shiver with fear. “Like, that was really scary,” said Shaggy. “Super scary,” said Scooby. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, jumped the snowy owl man! He screeched and began to run towards them! Scooby and Shaggy screamed and jumped off their sleds, and running up the hill. The snowy owl man screeched, and flew off. Meanwhile, Daphne was wandering along. A snowy owl flew down onto her shoulder. “Nobody understands you,” said Daphne. “But I do.” “Hoo,” muttered the snowy owl. “Most people spell it with a t, but I know that the real sound you make is hoo, not hoot.” “Hoo,” said the snowy owl. “What’s your name?” asked Daphne. “Jebediah,” said the snowy owl. “Uh… I mean, hoo.” “Jebediah Hoo,” said Daphne. “Okay.” “Hoo,” said the snowy owl. “Who?” asked Daphne. “I’m Daphne.” Suddenly, from out of the trees came the snowy owl man! “Oh, hello there!” exclaimed Daphne. Suddenly, it screeched and began to run towards her! “Goodbye,” said Daphne, bolting off. Meanwhile, Velma was circling a snowy owl on a log. “It’s interesting,” said Velma. “I wonder if Daphne was right about the wingspan.” She pulled out a ruler and reached for the owl’s wings, when it flew away. “I wonder where it went,” said Velma. She turned around, and the snowy owl man was right behind her! It screeched and began to run towards her. Velma turned towards the cabin and ran inside, bumping into Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. “Guys,” said Fred, sitting up. “What happened?” “I was chased by an owl creature,” said Daphne. Velma held up a book. “It says that it was the Snowy Owl Spook. I encountered it too.” “Like, so did we,” said Shaggy. “Yeah,” said Scooby. “Well,” said Fred. “It’s unfortunate that you won’t have such a creative and ingenious leader such as me to guide you along this difficult path known as mystery solving in all languages except for every language where it’s not. Luckily for you completely clueless and useless without-a-leader-mystery-solvers, I anticipated this moment and created something for just the occasion.” He held up a box and tore it open. The animation suddenly had epic shading. “The Ascotbot!” Fred announced. As the shading came back to normal, the Ascotbot, who was dressed like Fred, came out from the box. “Hello,” he said. “I am the Ascot Bot. Come with me, let’s split up gang.” They walked out. “We know the basics,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, me and him go this way,” said Scooby. “No,” said the Ascotbot. “Let’s change things around. No splitting up. To that strange house over there.” He pointed to the top of the mountain. … Soon, the gang was standing at the door of the house. Ascotbot knocked. It was thrown open by a man. “Oh, hi,” he said. “I’m Todd Pumpkin. Need some hot cocoa?” “Have you seen the Snowy Owl Spook?” asked the Ascotbot. “Uh… no,” said Todd. “Hey, who are you people anyway? I mean, asking questions, carrying a robot around? You expect me to answer to you. I’m outta here.” Suddenly, a man and a woman walked over. “Hi,” said the man. “Name’s Janet.” “Hi,” said the woman. “I’m Arnold.” “Like, huh?” asked Shaggy. “Names are strange,” said Scooby. “Alright pal,” said the Ascotbot, coming towards them. “Confess! You’re the Spooky Snowy Owl, aren’t you?” “No,” said Arnold. “Why would you even think that?” asked Janet. They walked off. “I’ve failed,” said the Ascotbot. “Don’t worry Ascotbot,” said Daphne. “At least you don’t have your brain filled with pointless facts about snowy owls.” “Facts aren’t pointless!” argued Velma. “Ascotbot hasn’t failed,” said Shaggy. “He’s just lost our chance to talk to our suspects.” “Yeah, all you’ve done is stopped us from solving the case quickly,” said Scooby. “Cheer up my boy.” “Okay,” said Ascotbot. “I am super happy!” Suddenly, the Spooky Snowy Owl leapt down in front of them and screeched. Ascotbot screamed a super high-pitched scream. He grabbed the rest of the gang and rode off. The chase scene song starts. Ascotbot is carrying the gang and running from the Spooky Snowy Owl. Velma sees a snowy owl, jumps off, and tries to measure the wingspan, but it flies off. Suddenly, the Spooky Snowy Owl appears in front of her and screeches! Velma turns and runs. Ascotbot is running through the woods, now carrying Velma again. The Spooky Snowy Owl is still close behind! There is a Scooby-Dooby-Doors scene. Ascotbot runs past out of view through one tree. The Spooky Snowy Owl looked out from another, then went back in. The Ascotbot looked out from another, and the Spooky Snowy Owl came out from another side! They continue along through the woods. The Ascotbot begins to head towards the cabin, when he flies backwards into the Spooky Snowy Owl! The rest of the gang trips and flies into the window of the cabin. Fred is there. The Spooky Snowy Owl jumps in through a window and screeches! The gang screams and runs out, closing the door behind them. The chase scene ends. “That was close,” said Fred. “Yeah, Ascotbot is still out here,” said Daphne. “Let’s go find him.” “Let’s go look,” said Fred. He ran off, and the rest of the gang followed. “Like, that robot was kinda nice,” said Shaggy. “Can’t wait to find him!” “Same, buddy, same,” said Scooby. They walked up a hill. Suddenly, Fred screamed! “Ascotbot!” he cried, running towards the almost broken robot. “No, no buddy! Don’t leave me!” “I’m sorry Fred,” said Ascotbot. “Tell the gang… I failed them.” The lights in his eyes went out! The entire gang ran towards Ascotbot. “No, he can’t die!” exclaimed Daphne. “It’s too late,” said Velma. “Yeah,” said Shaggy, wiping a tear from his eye. “Whoever did this…” said Scooby. “Whoever did this is gonna pay.” “I actually know who did this,” said Velma. “And as you know, when I know, Fred has a plan.” “You’re right,” said Fred. “C’mon gang, let’s find who’s responsible,” said Fred. “By setting a trap!” … Scooby and Shaggy were sitting all alone. “Like, this place is spooky,” said Shaggy. “Sure is,” said Scooby. They continued to sit there. “What usually works in a situation like this?” asked Shaggy. “Hope no Spooky Snowy Owls show up,” called Scooby. They sat there and watched the wind blow. They suddenly got impatient and stood up. “Like, I guess no snowy owls will show up after all,” said Shaggy. “Let’s leave this area,” said Scooby. They walked off into the woods. “Nothing but snowy owls,” said Scooby. “Like, but no spooky ones,” said Shaggy. “I don’t think we’ve ever been in a situation like this one.” “Yeah, the trap completely backfired!” laughed Scooby. “Yeah, I can’t wait to see the look on good ol’ Fred’s face,” said Shaggy. They started laughing. “I can just picture it!” exclaimed Scooby. “It’s the funniest picture,” said Shaggy. “We’ll be, like, internet famous for this garbage!” They began to laugh harder. They fell on the ground and began to roll around still laughing. Their eyes were closed. By the time they stood up and opened their eyes, the Spooky Snowy Owl was right in front of them! “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Run!” barked Scooby. They ran off towards a hill. They jumped the rope, but the Spooky Snowy Owl missed, tripped, and fell into a pit. The gang ran over. “Time to see who the Spooky Snowy Owl really is,” said Fred, pulling off the mask. “It’s the Ascotbot?!” exclaimed Daphne. “But he was there with the monster.” “Ascotbot wasn’t in this alone,” said Velma. “Both Fred and him were never seen at the same time with the Spooky Snowy Owl. They switched between dressing as the monster. I noticed Fred was too sick at first, but when we came back he gladly came along. The Ascotbot was still working when Fred said his goodbyes to it. My one question, why did you guys do it?” “Well, I thought it would be a great way to test my brand new Ascotbot,” said Fred. “And I would have gotten away with it too if you meddling kids hadn’t gotten in the way,” said Ascotbot. “He even knows the lines!” exclaimed Fred, loading Ascotbot into the back of the van. “Well, not Ascotbot seems to be working. I hope to use him again.” … The gang was sitting around in the cabin (minus Velma). “So, as I was saying,” said Daphne. “Like I said before, all snowy owls have a wingspan in between forty-nine and fifty-nine inches.” Suddenly, Velma walked in. “I just found a snowy owl. And its wingspan was… sixty inches!” Daphne gasped. “I was wrong?” “You can’t trust the internet for everything,” said Velma. “Yeah,” said Scooby. “I never trust what I read about dogs not being able to talk.” “Like, like Scooby said, dogs are the best animals,” said Shaggy. “Thanks pal!” exclaimed Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Hoo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Snowy mountain Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Knowing about snowy owls. Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:Episodes